


酒店

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, shirt clip
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Summary: 宣传活动结束之后，Zach和Chris回到了他们的酒店。





	酒店

**Author's Note:**

> 衬衫夹play，来自火山点梗。

天知道他们还有多少次宣传活动，从悉尼到伦敦，从柏林到纽约。三部电影的宣传会加起来，他们几乎跑遍了半个地球，也可能是一整个地球吧。但令人宽慰的是，起码他们到达每一座城市，主办方安排的酒店还是深得人心。

事实上，他们每一个人都有单独的房间，但是Zach搞不明白为什么Chris仍然喜欢往他的单间跑。

“回你自己那边去，Christopher。”Zach的目光扫过Chris结实的长腿，那个人把他的衣服全拿了过来，他现在正穿着衬衫夹。带子紧紧绕过他的大腿根部，上端夹住了里衫。

“不，Zach。”Chris一边跳着脚穿上西裤，抬头冲Zach甜甜一笑，“你不喜欢我在这儿？”

“你胆子真大，你对着落地窗，亲爱的，那些让你讨厌的记者就在楼底下举着摄像机，说不定还有人躲在对面那栋楼。”后者哼了一声，他看到Chris脸上的表情僵了一僵，满意地勾起一个笑容，“或者我们可以在出发前干点更疯狂的事。”

Chris连连摇头，他直起身拉上裤拉链，背过去照镜子时，丰满的臀部晃进了Zach的视线，他重重地吞咽了一口。谁能想到有人能把西裤穿出紧身皮裤的感觉？

他就是故意的，从镜子里映射出的蓝眼睛带着狡黠。他哪儿会不知道Zach在想什么，Chris就要让Zach看得着吃不了。

Zach走上前趁机捏了把Chris浑圆的屁股，在对方气急败坏地反击前闪出房门，“快点，Christopher，你是要化妆吗，美女？”

“闭嘴，Zachary。”Chris关上门，他伸手拽住了准备往电梯口走去的Zach，“我们等等Karl他们。”

“遵命，舰长。”

他们的车已经在酒店门口停好了，Chris站在Zach身边，看Zoe几人分别上了靠前的车。他有些尴尬地转头看了看Zach，“衬衫夹有点卡住了……”

“要我现在就帮你吗？”Zach耸耸肩，“也许某些人会很乐意看我把手塞进你的裤子里。”

“别开玩笑了，Zach。我等会儿自己处理一下，我以为你会支点招。”Chris红着脸说，毕竟酒店门口危机四伏，或许狗仔就藏在不远处的某辆车里，或者某一丛不起眼的花花草草后面。

好在到红毯上时没出什么意外，主要是粉丝的热情还是吓了Chris一跳。他接过了助理递来的马克笔，开始在一张张海报或明信片上签字。他不喜欢签名贩子，想到这里，Chris回头搜寻了一番Zach的身影，最后在对面围栏看到了他。似乎是感到一丝充满热忱的视线，Zach微微侧过头，冲他一笑。

Chris赶紧在面前的一幅海报上写了个全签，拿起了粉丝的手机跟对方合了个影，接着自然而然略过了一个拿着随手从杂志上撕下书页的大叔。

在人群中，你几乎无处遁逃。Zach很清楚，粉丝有时发出更大声的尖叫，不过是Chris隔空投来一个眼神。直到Chris签完了那一排粉丝，拿起最后一部手机跟一个姑娘照了相，便迈步向他这里走来。就在那一瞬间，对于两人来说，所有的喊叫和闪光灯从他们的世界里消失得无影无踪。

这不是第一次，他们无数次看对方朝自己走来，此时他们就是各自眼中的发光体。

忽然，一切又倾倒下来，尖叫、灯光、被话筒放大的说话声，所有再次掉落在世界里。Chris已经走到Zach旁边了。

Zach的焦糖色眼睛望了过来，对上了Chris湛蓝的双眼，两人相视一笑。他们装模作样地寒暄了几句，Chris又和Zach分开了，Chris走到了围栏的另一端，继续在海报上龙飞凤舞地写下自己的名字。

宣传会永远千篇一律，记者问的问题创意不多，主持人也跟着记者的节奏走，活动还没过半，Chris就有点犯困。

“你是不是早饭吃少了？”趁Zoe发言的时候，Zach近乎耳语地对Chris道。

“不，只是有点无聊。”Chris让他放心，抬头对着摄像机露出完美的笑容。

宣传活动是上午的，等到和大家说再见，然后坐车回到酒店，已经中午一点多了。Chris和Zach坐到了同一辆车里，因为很不幸的是，Chris的车出了点小问题。

“我饿了。”Chris一倒进车后座就开始哀嚎，他用膝盖碰了碰Zach的，“有吃的吗？”

Zach并不想露出那种看白痴的眼神，但他还是怜悯地摇摇脑袋，他又准备架起微型小提琴时被Chris红着脸拍开手，“如果有的话，它们早就被你搜刮出来了，Chris。”

Chris扁了扁嘴，偏开头看着车窗外掠过的景色。

“回去你的房间。”Zach没能拦住Chris，他阴沉着脸看——今天的第二次，看Chris露出他白花花的大腿。他的内裤是白色的，黑色的衬衫夹与其产生了鲜明的对比，Chris弯下腰把西裤脱下的时候，他眼尖的看见了被绑带勒出的红痕。

“怎么了？”Chris挑起眉毛，半转过身看他一脸不爽的表情，“Zachary Quinto也会怕——”

他的话还没说完，就被人大力撞上了墙壁，Chris痛得闷哼了一声，下一秒嘴唇就让罪魁祸首堵住了。Zach重重地吮了一口Chris的下唇，舌头滑进了他的口腔，唇舌交接发出的啧啧水声立刻让Chris的面庞烧了起来。Zach在他的嘴里模拟交合的状态，怀里的人眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，那双摄人心魂的蓝眼睛更加美丽。

“你说什么？”Zach过了好一会儿才退出来，他危险地眯起眼睛，背部抵在墙上的Chris还在喘着粗气，唇瓣上沾着水光。他凑近Chris的耳边，舌尖在耳垂上舔了舔，Chris又开始颤抖，发出混杂着鼻音的呻吟，“我怕什么？”

Chris摇了摇头，“没、没有……”

Zach勾起一个微笑，手指滑进Chris已经半开的衬衫，另一只手解开了最上面的几粒扣子。Chris不舒服地扭动了几下，被Zach一巴掌打在屁股上，发出响亮的一声，“别动。”

他迅速地拽掉Chris的长裤，解开搭扣，把Chris的内裤扔到地上，藏在布料里的阴茎弹了出来，半勃的柱身顶端有些湿润。Chris想要出言阻止Zach，但第二个巴掌落在他的臀瓣上时，他含着眼泪捂住了嘴。

“你真漂亮，Chris……”Zach重新绑好衬衫夹，这一回不过是少了一条内裤。他的手游离上Chris的胸膛，手指搔挂过在空气中微微发硬的肉粒，乳头在不时的按压搓拧中挺立起来，可爱的红色和Chris脸上的颜色一模一样。

怀中的人倒吸着气剥去Zach的西装，他试图叫Zach到床上去的时候被推开了，当Chris看到对方的笑容以后，意识到自己又要遭殃了。

Zach让Chris趴在了房间里的落地镜前，Chris小心翼翼地俯下身，浑圆丰厚的臀肉在他眼前摇动的模样就已经让他完全勃起。

“不、不……Zach，这不好玩……”Chris哽咽地说道，他从镜子里看得清清楚楚，被Zach蹂躏过的肿胀发麻的嘴唇，胸前两颗骚红的乳头，还有在胯间一晃一晃的阴茎，从顶端流出的精液顺着肉棒淌下，濡湿了双球，还有的滴在了房间的地毯上。他难耐地动了动屁股，Zach在他身后从内裤里掏出勃发坚硬的阴茎，让他浑身战栗了一下，他的后穴敏感地收缩着。

Zach拉开床边的抽屉，酒店贴心配置的润滑剂足够他们用了。情欲在他深色的眼中绽开，他分开两腿，在Chris的屁股前跪下来，双手揉捏过Chris充满弹性令人着迷的臀部。那是世界的瑰宝，无人能企及，他几乎要为上帝的手艺喝彩，塑造了一个最完美的丰臀，但这属于他，现在是他的，以后也是。

他在Chris的臀上连拍了几下，满意地听到Chris低低的呻吟后打开了润滑剂的瓶盖，挤压管子，让膏体堆积在他的手掌心上。

“你在车上说你饿了。”Zach轻笑了一声，他感觉到Chris闻言颤动了一下。他的手指在后穴边缘的褶皱上缓缓抚过，紧接着刺入一根，紧致的肉壁包裹住细物，玫瑰香在屋内弥漫开。Chris跟着他的速度晃动着臀部，然后第二根、第三根手指让Chris叫得更大声了。

“啊……Zach……”Chris闭起眼睛，他的手移动到了硬得胀痛的阴茎上，开始快速抽动，但是Zach狠狠拍掉了他的手，不知道从哪儿变来的环圈套住了他的勃起，上面还系着一个小巧的铃铛。Chris猛地瞪大了眼睛，泪水夺眶而出，模糊了他的视线，“不、不，你不能这样……嗯……”

“你会喜欢的，Chris。”Zach的眼角发红，被积压过久的欲望烧灼着，他想现在就冲进Chris柔软甜蜜的甬道。Chris在他身下从喉咙里发出一声又一声的哭喊，四根手指已经能在他体内自如抽插，软肉紧紧的锁住它们，不知餍足。

“太紧了，你是喜欢吃我的手指还是我的阴茎，亲爱的？”Zach低吼了一声，抽出手指，握住自己粗大狰狞的肉棒在Chris蜜穴磨了两下，噗嗤插了进去。他抓住了Chris的肩膀，然后用手与Chris十指相扣，他轻浅地在里面操了一会儿，继续含住了Chris的耳垂。

Chris拼命摇着头，他当然喜欢Zach的大鸡巴，他爱死了Zach，“啊……快点，Zach……我都喜欢……”

Zach松开一只手掰开Chris的腿，在内侧用力的扭了一把，又抚上了被拍击得发红的臀部。Zach的柱身在穴道里狠命地插干，研磨过每一寸敏感脆弱的花壁，Chris更大声的尖叫差点让他直接射进去。

Chris从落地镜里不甚清晰地看到他被Zach压在地上，高高翘起的屁股被Zach捉在手里，紫红的阴茎在他的庭穴里进进出出，润滑剂和肠液弄湿了Zach的勃起，他能感觉到那些液体顺着他的大腿蜿蜒而下，瘙痒得令他难受地缩了缩后穴，接着是Zach的哼声。

“爽不爽……”Zach在他耳边含糊地说，下身像打桩一样操着Chris，翻出的艳红穴肉还是不满足地吸住Zach炙热的阴茎。肉体的啪啪撞击声和水声在寂静房间里显得格外大声，除此之外还有Chris略带抽噎的呻吟和Zach的粗喘。

“慢一点，Zach……会捅穿……”Chris的脸贴着地毯，Zach凶猛的动作几次让他碰到镜子。他的阴茎痛得快要炸开，但Zach还没有要解开的意思，只是抓着他汗水涔涔的腰肢，用能满足他肉体欲望的柱体喂饱他的后穴。

“你都在想什么，Chris……是你吸住不放的，这里好紧，Chris……我每一次操进去，它都吸着我不让出去。”Zach蹭了蹭Chris汗湿的鬓角，在上面留下一串细密的湿吻。Chris被言语的刺激更是不规则地收缩着后穴，Zach的耻毛在他屁股的嫩肉上刺过，一层高过一层的刺激令Chris尖叫出声。

“解开，Zach……啊……”话音未落，束缚瞬间被撤去，Chris发出窒息般的呻吟，精液从顶部喷射出来，落在了地上，溅上了他的腹部和胸膛。随之而来的是一股液体灌满了他的蜜穴，Zach的老二在他体内迅速操干了几下，达到了高潮。

Chris的眼睛失神了一瞬，没等他反应过来，Zach就把他翻过身，抱坐在自己的大腿上。依然炙烫的硬起进入到前所未有的深度，Zach的手指划过Chris的红色痕迹，坏心地扯了扯带子，弹回去时发出“啪”的声响，Chris耳尖上为退去的殷红又深了一丝。

“你好甜，Chris……”

“不……我不要了，Zach……你放开我……”Chris在男人的腿上起起落落，胀大了一圈的阴茎彻底地贯穿他的身体，一下一下地顶到敏感区，同时Zach又咬住了Chris的红点。

“快了，宝贝儿……”他迅速地耸动了几十下，在Chris第二次高潮后射在他体内。身上的人霎时脱力倒下，在Zach怀里轻微地抽搐着。Zach怜爱地亲了亲他的耳朵，捧起那人的脸庞，在嘴唇上也啄了一口。

“你真是混蛋，Zachary Quinto。”Chris不满地小声咕哝道，他伸手环住了Zach的脖子，“可是我爱你。”

“什么？”Zach露出一个充满喜悦与幸福的笑容，这不同于刚才。

“我说我爱你，混蛋。”

“我也爱你，宝贝儿。”


End file.
